bond of family
by ashxryuko27
Summary: Ash helps his mother with the garden then a rain came and went inside as they are getting dried up but what was Delia thinking about doing with Ash inside the house AshXDelia


**The Bond**

 **Disclaimer; I do not own pokemon and this is the first one so let anyone know that I made a new account because I can't get on mine but I manage to save my other stories so I might take a bit to bring them up so enjoy this story AshXDelia lemon**

In the far reaches of the world that you ever seen before where there's humans lived in harmony with living creatures called Pokémon, they're walking around at od as pets and partners trainers can use them for Gym battles, contests, dances and performance. At Viradian forest was a Raven-hair teen who's wearing a red cap with a white logo, blue sweat-tee with white line , black shirt, black pants, sneakers and he's with a Cute little creature with a thundershape tail. they're known as Ash Ketchum the Kalos pokemon league champion then Aloha and his Pokémon pikachu are on their way home to pallet town after his success of winning the Kalos pokemon league. He was also a hero for saving Kalos from Lysandre and team flare now he succeed of Aloha he's home in Kanto helping his mom with the garden

"Thanks for helping me Ash." said Delia doing up the garden Delia has brown eyes and brown hair. She mostly wears a pink short-sleeve jacket with a yellow undershirt, a purple skirt, and light green shoes.

"Anything to help mom" Ash said as he was helping out then a rain came as they went inside the house when they went in their clothes were soak and wet "my goodness Ash our clothes are ruined we have to dry them up" said Delia when Ash heard that he found it awkward

"Mom are you sure?" said Ash as Delia was stripping down her wet clothes and even her bra and underwear as she was completely naked

"Yes Ash I don't want you to get a cold." said Delia

"Ok" Ash starts stripping down as well he has grown a lot now that he's seventeen his body has a bit of muscle but a runner when he was done he hung his clothes to get dry up Ash felt more awkward being naked in front of his mother who was naked as well "Ash we should get some rest it's getting late." Delia said to her son as he nodded when they are heading towards thier rooms

"No Ash my room." said Delia

"What?!" said Ash

"Please Ash." said Delia as Ash had no choice as he walks in to her room as they were here "Ash come sleep with me in my bed." Delia as she was in her bed as Ash was laying next to her Ash was still feel awkward "Mom why you want me like this anyway." said Ash Delia realise that her son was not comfortable of this as she was in tears

"I'm sorry Ash it just when your father left I feel so alone." said Delia

"You missed him so much mom." said Ash

"Yes i'm so sorry I made you do this." Delia then felt Ash holding her "Mom I'm sorry I'll make you feel better" as Ash held her then she smiled and kissed him as they held each other in their arms

(lemon)

they begin kissing Ash as he held them Delia then starts kissing him more as she sees his chest bit muscles and a runner body "you had grown a lot Ash" said Delia as she start kissing his chest as she then reach behind her back and showing her D cup breasts to Ash "You look wonderful mom." as Ash was holding them then starts massaging them as she was moaning by his touch

"Oh, Ash yes." said Delia then Ash starts sucking on them then she gasped by his touch "Yes Ash don't stop." said Delia as Ash continues on her then starts the other as she was enjoying it

"mmmmm!" as Ash was done then she comes to him

"Now it's my turn son" Delia lowers herself to his manhood as she puts it in her mouth and starts bopping as Ash felt it "wow mom you're good." Ash said moaning as she was going faster and faster as Ash plays with her hair as she keeps going then he reach is limit

"Mom, I'm gonna" Ash hadn't finished as he fires his seed in her mouth as she swallows it "You're so good Ash." said Delia as she lays down Ash lowers himself to her womanhood as he was licking her "ASSSH!" Delia screamed as Ash was eating her out she continues licking then puts his finger inside making it more better

"Yeees!" said Delia as she felt his fingers in her going fast as she reached her limit her love juice was flooding to Ash's mouth as he enjoys it

"You're so sweet mom." said Ash "this is where you thrust your member inside me." said serena as Ash was more awkward of his own mother wanted him inside her "Are you sure mom?" said Ash as she nodded "Don't worry Ash I'll be fine once you find someone special for your life you will never leave that special person." said Delia as Ash smiled and understand as he's on top of her "ready Ash." said Delia smiles to her son

"I am mom" Ash said as they start kissing each other Ash starts thrusting her as she continues kissing him "Oh Ash yes more don't stop" Ash just continues on her as he's going faster they stroke each others hair "MMMMM Ash yes don't stop!" Delia said to him as they're reaching their limit

"Mom I'm gonna cum!" said Ash still thrusting

"outside of me Ash I want your seed in my body!" as he releases a load on her body as she was covered by his seed was exhausted from him as she was laying down "Ash thank you you're so much like your father." said Delia

"Thanks mom" said Ash

"I should go to the shower Ash." said deila as she left Ash was been thinking of something "What mom said was true then my special someone is both Dawn and Serena" said Ash as he smiled remembering the two

 **that's it of the story to let everyone know my account name is Ashxryuko27 and hope you enjoy the story and I now preparing for the old ones to be put up and redoing other ones i'll be doing up AshXSakura story if you want me to do a Pokemon naruto crossover send your reviews over and hope you enjoy something new i'm doing called the "infinity universe" so enjoy**


End file.
